A Second Chance?
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Syaoran had been neglecting Sakura a lot latlely. He keeps cancelling dates and Sakura even caught him in the arms of another girl. Will he be given a second chance... or not? R+R!!


Another song fic by me!!! I love writing song fics!!! This may not be as good as the first one, but I did what I could, so… here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not and will never belong to me… ;_;  
  
Key:  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~ (Change of scene)  
  
SN: Me talking!!! Don't mind me… I'm in a hyper mood now… -_-;;  
  
Info:  
  
The CCS gang are all 16 now.  
  
*^*Song lyrics*^*  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Sakura sighed. This was not the first time that Syaoran had cancelled their date to go out with his friends. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that this had happened, but she was definitely upset.  
  
"Sakura, you wanna go out with Eriol and I to the movies?" Tomoyo asked sympathetically. Sakura hesitated. She did not want to be left alone, but she also know that Tomoyo and Eriol needed to spend more time together as their relationship was on the rocks.  
  
She shook her head. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. But it's my turn to cook today. Why don't you come over later for dinner?" she suggested. Tomoyo knew what this meant. Her friend was about to ask for advice. This always happens when Sakura invited Tomoyo over for dinner.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Ok, then. See ya later," she waved as she took Eriol's hand and left.  
  
*^*You were my first slow dance  
  
I thought we had a chance.  
  
But together was too hard for you.  
  
Hanging out with your friends,  
  
And my expectance sees  
  
All I need is for you to be true*^*  
  
Sakura watched her friend's disappearing figure. Tomoyo had always been there for her. Her best friend definitely needed a break now. She tightened her ponytail and left.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Sakura flipped through the magazine. She knew Tomoyo was about to arrive any second now. Her brother and father had not come back and Kero had eaten his dinner and slept. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo. Hope you like chicken stew," Sakura greeted her friend cheerfully.  
  
"I love chicken stew," Tomoyo smiled as she lifted her coat for Sakura.  
  
They ate their dinner quietly, Sakura deep in thought and Tomoyo, thinking about how smoothly things had gone for her and Eriol.  
  
"So, what's up?" Tomoyo's face became serious again as the sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"I've been thinking. Syaoran and I have been going out since the Void Card incident, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! It's been 3 years," Tomoyo confirmed, nodding her head.  
  
"Well, did you notice that after the first year, he started spending less time with me and kept canceling our dates?" Sakura asked again.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Yeah, thinking about it, you guys don't even eat together in the cafeteria anymore," she agreed.  
  
"It's like, we're growing apart or something," Sakura complained.  
  
"What's the point here?" Tomoyo prodded.  
  
"I want a break-up," Sakura said dully, looking away. She knew Tomoyo was about to go hysterical.  
  
"WHAT?!?! After all you've been through?" Tomoyo shrieked. Then she quickly quieted down. She knew she shouldn't wake Kero up. Kero had always disliked Syaoran and if he ever hears that Sakura was being 'bullied' by him, things wouldn't turn out very great. Luckily for her, Kero was a very sound sleeper.  
  
"Well, not exactly break-up. But maybe only separate for a while. You know, be by ourselves?" Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"I know it's been hard for you lately. And what Syaoran did doesn't seem nice, and I can't make the decision for you. Why don't you two talk?" she asked.  
  
"I know you're going to say this. But how? He's probably gonna say he wants to cancel out and go out with his friends again," Sakura said in despair.  
  
"Hmm… you DO have a point there. Tell you what. I'll get Eriol to use his magic so that all his friends will bail out on him during the time while you guys talk," Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.  
  
Sakura had to laugh, "Boy, I'll sure like to see THAT expression on his face when that happens."  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Syaoran, we have to talk after school," Sakura said decisively.  
  
"But I'm having a practice today with Mike and Jake. Our soccer match is next week," he protested.  
  
Just then, the boys came up behind them.  
  
"Hey, Li. Listen, about today's practice, we can't go. Our girlfriends have been complaining that we haven't been spending enough time with them lately and they threatened to break up if we cancel out on them again," Mike explained sheepishly. Jake nodded.  
  
"What's it with girls any--- OW! What's that for?" Syaoran glared at Sakura.  
  
"What did I do? I merely kicked you foot ACCIDENTLY," Sakura smiled up innocently at him.  
  
"So, is it cool with you?" Jake asked, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Syaoran muttered reluctantly.  
  
"So, what did you say about canceling our date?" she asked, blinking innocently.  
  
"Oh, alright," Syaoran mumbled and ran towards his classroom as if Sakura had contracted a virus.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
*^*I know you care  
  
But it's just not fair  
  
When you're not around,  
  
I want you there  
  
And you need to stop  
  
Breaking my heart*^*  
  
"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked as they walked towards Penguin Park.  
  
"I want to break up," Sakura stared into his eyes.  
  
"Wh… what?" Syaoran stammered, obviously taken back.  
  
"You've been canceling our dates rapidly. I don't even think we had gone out even once this entire month. This is a little too much, don't you think?" Sakura folded her arms.  
  
Syaoran gulped. Sakura had always been gentle with her words. Now, those words that came out from her mouth were as hard as stone.  
  
"We've got a huge match this Friday," he said lamely.  
  
"As if THAT explains all. You even seemed reluctant to go out with me after your friends cancelled on your practice. How can you explain that?" she argued. (SN: Geez… this seems like a debate competition… anyway, Sakura may seem a bit OOC… but uh… somewhere in the later part… well, she'll be back to her perky self! ^-^)  
  
*^*Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing apart  
  
All I need is for you to be true (You to be true)  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing us apart  
  
Baby,  
  
Quit breaking my heart*^*  
  
"Just answer me, Li Syaoran. Are you getting tired of me? And I want it to be answered truthfully!" Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I'm not getting tired of you, Sakura. And I'll never will. But you've got to trust me. This match is important to me. If anything goes wrong, I'm going to be----."  
  
"That's enough. I don't want to hear any excuses. Until the game is over, and you decide to spend your precious time with me, then we'll talk. I think what we need is a relationship break now. See you, Syaoran Hope you'll win the match," Sakura said coldly before walking off, leaving Syaoran staring after her.  
  
"And our dear football captain? Remember to get a life," she called out before quickly turning away, not wanting Syaoran to see her tears. Syaoran had chosen soccer over her. And that's that. It was his choice. She shouldn't be mad at him.  
  
It was time, to live life her own way… WITHOUT Syaoran.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Syaoran dribbled the ball on his feet listlessly, thinking about what Sakura had said. Sure, her words were harsh. But they were also true. He had neglected her.  
  
He wanted to apologize. But Eriol had called before he had a chance, claiming that Sakura was with Tomoyo and now isn't the best time to talk to her. He sighed. Sakura had never broken a date with him to go out with her friends. She was always there for him. Things were so complicated now. He wished he could somehow turn time back to the day where the Void was captured.  
  
Finally, he decided to call his friend, Justin, for advice. Justin was a reliable guy. He had always given great advice to the football players.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Syaoran gave a sigh of relief as Justin's voice rang through the phone. He had thought he would also be out with his girlfriend, Carla.  
  
"Hey, it's Syaoran. And I need advice," he clutched the phone.  
  
"You don't sound so good. Something up between the S & S duo?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, sorta. You see, Sakura broke up with m. She said that I've been neglecting her and unfortunately, I think she's right," he sighed again.  
  
"Give her some time to cool off first. Then try and talk to her. That may help," Justin advised.  
  
"I'm starting to miss her presence already," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Just give her some time. Anyway, I need to go now. I'm supposed to pick Carla up in a half hour and I haven't even bathed yet," he muttered.  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help. See ya," Syaoran hung up the phone and stared gloomily out of the window.  
  
This was so NOT his day.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So I broke up with him, since it looks like soccer seems more important to him," Sakura concluded.  
  
"I don't exactly agree with the break-up. Like I said before, I still think that all you need is to cool off for a while," Tomoyo said, biting into her apple.  
  
"We'll see," Sakura stared out of her window.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~ (Day of the match!!!)  
  
"And the football captain, Li Syaoran loses the ball to his opponent again. Guess today just isn't the Tomodae High captain's day, huh?" the announcer's voice blasted through the speakers.  
  
"What's up with Syaoran, anyway? He's always been good. AND he had been practicing like hell for the past month," Carla asked curiously. She was the cheerleading captain.  
  
"I'm not so sure either. Sakura, where are you going? We've still got out pyramid cheer!" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him," Sakura called out as she jogged towards the coach.  
  
"Coach Freemount!! Please call a timeout. I need to talk to Syaoran," Sakura said breathlessly.  
  
"That kid!!! I don't know what the hell has got into him. He hadn't played this badly before," the coach said angrily.  
  
"I know. And you need to let me knock some sense into him!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, then. Timeout!" he called.  
  
"Syaoran, I need to talk to you," Sakura said as she dragged him away from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"You need to win this game. You've been practicing so hard. I know you can do it. Please, just do it. For me," she looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"I'll try. But can we talk after this?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Ok, but don't expect miracles," she warned him.  
  
"YES! Alright! Wait for me, Sakura! I'll bring the trophy back to you! I promise!" he said as he ran back to the field.  
  
Sakura laughed and shook her head after him. It seems like he just might deserve this second chance after all.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Where did you go, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Let's just say that our dear captain is gonna ace this competition," Sakura winked back at them.  
  
"Huh?" Chiharu was about to ask some more questions before Carla asked them to perform their cheer.  
  
"Whoa! It seems like Li Syaoran has gone back into the game. He had just scored a goal for his team. But the score's still 5-2. Can Tomodae High catch up?" the announcer's voice rang through the stadium.  
  
"What did you tell him? Carla asked curiously, her eyes fixed on the game.  
  
"Nothing much, really," Sakura shrugged, her emerald green eyes twinkling.  
  
It seems like they just might win after all.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Sakura, please. Give me another chance. I promise I won't neglect you again," he looked up at her earnestly.  
  
Sakura paused, pretending to think.  
  
*^*Baby, I don't feel this way 'bout everyone  
  
Something about you, boy  
  
Nothing seems to be quite like this  
  
Holding your hand  
  
Touching my face  
  
Standing here, waiting for our first kiss*^*  
  
"What if you do it again?" she asked at last.  
  
"You can do whatever you want to me," Syaoran said solemnly.  
  
"Well then, ok. You deserve this second chance, since after all, you DID win us a trophy," she laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sakura. Thank you," he murmured as he breathed in the familiar scent of her hair.  
  
*^*I know you care  
  
But it's just not fair  
  
When you're not around  
  
I want you there  
  
And you need to stop  
  
Breaking my heart*^*  
  
"Oooo…. So kawaii!!! I just KNEW it was right to follow them here. Now, I've got a great shot to add to my others," Tomoyo gushed.  
  
"Uh… Tomoyo-chan. I think we should give them some privacy now," Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo stared at him as if he had just announced that she had magic. "Are you nuts, I could make a video with---- hey why are you dragging me off?" she demanded.  
  
Eriol answered by planting a kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Mmm… keep doing that and I'll forget everything," she murmured.  
  
"I'd say we need some time alone. What do you say?" Eriol smiled mischievously.  
  
"Whatever you say," Tomoyo smiled back up at him.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Hey, Sakura. What's Syaoran doing with that girl?" Tomoyo asked questioningly.  
  
"Where? Joanna Ames? That stuck-up spoiled brat?" Sakura said in surprise. Syaoran's back was facing them. Just then Joanna saw them and her mouth curled up into an evil grin. Before Sakura knew it, Joanna was kissing Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Eriol appeared behind them.  
  
"See for yourself," Tomoyo said tersely.  
  
"Why that b***h… just wait till I get my hands on her," Sakura fumed as she started towards Joanna.  
  
As she got near them, she got a shock. Instead of pushing her back, Syaoran was kissing her back. His hands were tangled up in Joanna's mass of thick, honey-blond hair.  
  
*^*Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing apart  
  
All I need is for you to be true (You to be true)  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing us apart  
  
Baby,  
  
Quit breaking my heart*^*  
  
"What do you say we hook up tonight. My parent are out," she heard Joanna said suggestively.  
  
"Li Syaoran! You turn back this instant!" Sakura demanded. Syaoran turned back, surprised. Then, his face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Look, Sakura. I can explain," he hung his head low.  
  
"Good. 'Cause I want to hear your explanation. In private," she looked pointedly at Joanna.  
  
"I get the hint, Miss Perky cheerleader. See you tonight, honey," she blew a kiss in Syaoran's direction before ambling away.  
  
"Now, spill," she glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Joanna's parent were having a fight that day, after you broke up with me. I was walking alone when I saw her crying in Penguin Park. We just spilled out our sides of the story and she somehow ended up kissing me. But I told her the whole thing was a mistake the next morning! She only said that she would get me back," he explained.  
  
*^*Quit breaking my heart, oohhh  
  
I know you care  
  
But it's just not fair  
  
When you're not around  
  
I want you there  
  
And you need to stop  
  
Breaking my heart*^*  
  
"Uh-huh. But it takes two to tango. You looked pretty cozy just now," she stared at him evenly.  
  
"She just approached me just now and said that she had her revenge planned. And before I knew it, she was kissing me. I did not do anything, I swear!" he stared back at her.  
  
Sakura looked into his deep, amber eyes. He was telling the truth. Syaoran was always bad at lying. But it was fun watching him squirm.  
  
*^*You need to stop  
  
You need to stop  
  
Ohhhh  
  
Breaking my heart  
  
Baby, oh, yeah  
  
Quit breaking my heart*^*  
  
"We'll talk after school," she said instead. Just let him suffer through the day. He deserved this punishment for neglecting her for the past months. (SN: *stares at Sakura* That was sssooo crual of her!!!)  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, Sakura. Will you please forgive me?" he looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright. But you owe me a double chocolate fudge sundae," she laughed. She was always unable to resist his puppy dog looks.  
  
*^*Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing apart  
  
All I need is for you to be true (You to be true)  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
  
It's tearing us apart  
  
Baby,  
  
Quit breaking my heart*^*  
  
"Aren't you afraid you'll gain weight?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I always manage to lose those fats with the cheerleading practices," Sakura shrugged.  
  
Behind the bushes, Tomoyo was happily filming the couple again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…," Eriol groaned.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Finally done! *stretches* It may not be very good… so please R+R to give me your comments!! ^-^ Ja for now! 


End file.
